Vegas, Baby
by Vamp-girl-649
Summary: When the gang gets bored one weekend, they decide to go to Vegas. What happens when everyone gets drunk? Does someone marry someone else? T for alcohol and a few suggestive parts. I want 10 reviews before the next chapter. SHORT STORY! Only 3/4 chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Roses POV**

"Okay, we are going out for the weekend." I said. Everyone was in Lissa's room, watching some boring movie that we found on TV.

"Where are we going?" Eddie asked.

"We should go to Vegas. There is so much to do there! And with two people that are great at compulsion, we could go easily."

"Good idea. How are we going to get permission to go off the school grounds though?" Lissa asked.

"I can ask Dimitri. Eddie, Mason, Dimitri and I can make sure you guys don't get hurt. Maybe Alberta could come too. Five guardians is plenty for three moroi."

"I'm always up for a trip and drinking. Especially with you Rose" Adrian said. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Okay so does everyone want to go?" They all nodded. "Okay, I'll go find Dimitri and ask him. I don't see why we wouldn't be able to go. Let's just not tell them where we are going until we get there." And with that I ran out of the room to go look for him. He would either be in his room, the gym, or on duty somewhere. He was on duty last night (he caught me trying to sneak out of my room) so he will probably be in his room. I'll try there first. I got there and knocked on his door. No answer. "Come on comrade, I know you're in there! This is important. A life or death situation." Well, not really life or death. More boredom or no boredom. He finally opened the door and I think I just woke him up. Oh well.

"What's so important that you had to wake me up for?" he asked.

"Well, we are seriously bored so we want to go on a trip this weekend, but we would need chaperons. Want to go? It'll be fun and you can sleep on the way there. And if you don't go, we will sneak out anyway and be in more danger than if you were with us. You can even bring Alberta"

He sighed. "Fine. Alberta's not here though. She went to Court for a meeting. I'll find another teacher and meet you by the gates in half an hour." And he slammed the door on me. Hmm. Not very nice when he first wakes up. I took out my phone and texted Lissa.

**Got permission! Be ready and meet by gates in 30 min.**

She answered back right away.

**K. Get changed and look HOT!**

**When don't I?**

I ran back to my room and looked through my clothes. Nothing club worthy. There was a knock on my door. I answered it and it was Adrian with two suitcases. He handed one to me. "I have some things for you to wear. Lissa gave them two thumbs up."

"Where did you get stuff for me to wear? Never mind. Thanks. You can wait on my bed I guess." I went into the bathroom to put something on. I chose a red strapless dress. It went to mid thigh and showed off all my curves. My kind of dress. I straightened my hair and put it in a high ponytail. With my smoky eyes and red lipstick, I looked great.

I walked out of the bathroom and went to my closet to get shoes. I decided on black stilettos. "Are you ready to go?" I asked Adrian. He looked up at me and his jaw dropped. This was going to be a great night.

"Close your mouth and let's get going. We are already late"

"You look really hot Rose."

"Thanks, I know. Let's go!" He came over and grabbed my hand. "If I run can you keep up with me?"

"You're in heels, so probably"

"Don't be so sure." And I ran out of my room. By the time we were at the gates, he was way behind me and wheezing.

"That was not fun, little dhampir"

"Well you said you could keep up. You are way slower than me, and I'm in a dress and three inch stilettos. You should go to the gym more often."

"You guys are late." Lissa said. She was standing there with her hands on her hips beside a big SUV. "But you look great, so I'll forgive you." I laughed and got in. Adrian got in after me and sat down with me in the back.

"Is everyone in?"

"Alto? There was no one younger?" Why him. I glared at Dimitri.

"Yes it's me. Don't be so shocked. I'm not that old. A few years older than Dimitri"

"Still, it's weird. Start driving. We're going to the airport." Stan was driving, Dimitri was in the passenger seat, Lissa, Christian and Eddie were in the middle, and Adrian, Mason and I were in the back. Adrian said that he called ahead and got us a plane, and we were in the air in about an hour. I made some calls when we got there, and a limo picked us up and brought us where I asked them to.

"This is a bar." Dimitri said.

"Yes, and we are in a limo, and that is the road." I retorted.

"You aren't old enough to get in here"

"Adrian and Lissa have this handy little thing called compulsion that is very useful in situations like this."

"If we get caught, you are taking the blame for this." he said while shaking his head. We got out of the limo and went to the front of the line that was outside the door. Lissa told him that we were old enough to get in, so we were let in. There were a lot of disappointed people, but I was happy. It was really cool inside. People were dancing in the middle of the room, but there were tables and chairs and couches off to the sides of the room that people were occupying.

"Let's go get some drinks." Adrian said to me. The bar was busy, but since we looked great we were served first. We got enough shots for everyone to have four. We were going to play a drinking game. When we got to the table, we had a tray with 32 shot glasses on it. Some were Russian vodka, some were tequila.

"Okay, we are going to play a game that I first played when I was twelve, but the rules will be different now. It's called truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat. You know what truth and dare are, but double dare is where the darer and the daree have to do the dare. Promise to repeat is where you have to go up to someone in the room, and you don't get to choose who, and say whatever you are told to say. If you chicken out, you have a drink. Any questions?"

"Why are there so many shot glasses?" Eddie asked.

"Because this game could get really ugly. Who wants to go first?" Mason rose his hand. "Okay, go ahead"

"Sweet. Eddie, truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat"

"Promise to repeat"

"Okay, Go over to that old guy over there and say 'Hey hot stuff, you free tonight"

"Dude, really? That is not cool." Eddie looked scared. Probably because that old guy was really big.

"You chose it, now go or drink." I said.

"Fine, I'll go." I took out a camera from my purse and followed close behind him. He didn't know I was there, but I could hear what he said. He walked up to that guy and put his hand on his arm. "Hey hot stuff, I'm free tonight if you are." The guy looked shocked for a minute, and looked over and saw me with a camera filming it. I used a hand gesture that said 'just go with it.'

"I'm free. I have a hotel room just down the street. Want to go there?" Eddie looked like he was going to piss himself.

"Uh, I...what?" That made me laugh and they both heard me. "Rose? What the hell"

"Don't worry, you're not my type anyway." The guy said, and walked away.

"Eddie, the look on your face was priceless! And I got it all on video too"

"Sometimes you can be a real bitch, did you know that?"

"Yea I did. Let's get back to the table." We sat down and everyone laughed at Eddie. He was bright red.

"Okay, Rose. It's your turn now. What do you choose?" he asked me.

"Dare of course." This should be interesting.

"I dare you to give Adrian a lap dance." I blanked. Adrian? Really? "Or are you going to give up and have a drink." I looked up at Adrian and had a huge smile on his face.

"I'll drink." I grabbed a shot glass and downed it.

"Rose, you're no fun. I was looking forward to that." Adrian said.

"Suck it up. I would have to be really drunk to do that"

"Then we have to get more alcohol in you." A few hours, and some really embarrassing dares later, we were all trashed except for Dimitri and Stan who were laughing at our drunken state. There were no full shot glasses left on the table. Adrian's turn was next, and of course he asked me.

"So Rose, pick one."

"Dare."

"I dare you to give me a lap dance."

"Okay." I was so drunk I didn't even remember that I thought he was an ass. All I could think about was how hot he was. How did I not notice it before? I stood up and walked over to him. A new song went on called Shake That_ by Eminem_. The perfect lap dance song. I started swinging my hips on him and grinding into his lap. He grabbed my hips and started rubbing down my legs. It was really turning me on. This went on for the whole song, and by the end I was straddling his chair and sitting on him.

"You are so hot, little dhampir"

"You're not so bad yourself." With that I leaned forwards and kissed him. It was a great kiss, and he tasted like vodka. The rational part of my mind was telling me that I didn't want to do this and I didn't really like him, but that part of my brain was overruled by the alcohol. He pulled away and I moaned in protest.

He chuckled. "Later. I want another drink, how about you"

"Another drink would be great!" He got up to get us something else, who knows what, and I turned back towards the table. Everyone was staring at me like I'd gone crazy. "What"

"You were just making out with Adrian! Adrian Ivashkov." Christian said.

"I know who he is. I'm not that drunk"

"You are so gonna regret this in the morning." Lissa said.

"I'll deal with it then. For now I'm going to just have fun." I stood up and walked to the bar where Adrian was. "They are being jerks, want to leave?"

"Sure. Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"I dunno. We can just walk around until we find something to do. It's Vegas! We'll find something"

"Okay, we should probably tell the others we're leaving though"

"Fine, but they will try to stop us."

"They can try, but I can compel them to let us go"

"No you can't, you've had too much to drink. But I can still throw a punch." We went back to the table. "We're leaving you guys, see you tomorrow." I turned to the door.

"Wait! What if you get attacked? You aren't in any state to take down a strigoi." Dimitri said.

"I'll go with them. The game will be boring to watch without Rose playing anyway." Eddie said.

"Are you sure you can keep them out of trouble?" Stan said.

"I can keep them alive. That's all I will promise." Stan sighed.

"Good enough. Call us when you find somewhere to sleep." The three of us left the club and walked down the street.

"What do you want to do, little dhampir? Like you said earlier, it's Vegas. There's lots to do here." We were walking past a building that said 'Pete's Wedding Chapel' and I had an idea.

"Let's get married!" I said.

"Really? You want to get married? Okay!"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Eddie said.

"Yes I'm sure. You get to take a video Eddie"

"And you can be my best man." Adrian said

"And my maid of honor! You lucky bastard! You get two places in our wedding"

"Oh yea, lucky me! I get to face your wrath tomorrow when you realize what you did and that I didn't stop you"

"Shut up and be happy for us. I'm going to be Rose Ivashkov!"

"And I get to have you as my wife. It's still open!" We ran inside and went to the reception desk. "We want to get married." He told the girl at the desk.

"Okay, here are the sheets you need to fill out, and then go into that room there." She pointed to a door over to the side of the room. "Tell the minister you want to get married and then you are done"

"Thanks!" I said. We filled out the papers and Eddie signed as our witness. The room that we were to be wedded in looked like any church chapel with the pews along the sides and the minister at the front. There was another couple just in front of us, so we had to wait for them to be finished but it was done quickly.

"So I assume you two want to be married?" He pointed to us.

"Yes, and quickly so we can celebrate." Adrian said, wiggling his eyebrows. I laughed at that.

We said our vows and put on rings that we bought in a vending machine outside, he kissed the bride, and we were married. Eddie got the whole thing on camera so we could show everyone later. We didn't want to walk any more, so we went to a hotel down the street. Eddie got a room to himself and Adrian got us a suite. We went up there and celebrated in our own way before we fell asleep.

**Stan's POV**

We were just leaving the club when my phone rang. I looked at it and it was Eddie. "Hey Eddie, did something happen"

"Uh, kinda. Rose will probably kill me in the morning for letting it happen, but they got married"

"Really? Well it was nice knowing you." Everyone was staring at me, probably because they were confused why I was saying that and laughing.

"Gee, thanks." He told me where they were staying and what room they were in. He was smart to get a room away from them.

"Okay, well we'll be there soon." I closed the phone and put it back in my pocket.

"What happened?" Lissa asked.

"Uh, Rose and Adrian got married. And are now in a hotel suite together." I was trying hard not to laugh, because Rose was going to be so pissed tomorrow.

"Seriously? She must have had a lot to drink to do that. I wonder what she's going to do when she wakes up. Scream, faint, or kill Adrian and/or Eddie." Christian said. I wasn't the only one having a hard time not laughing.

"We should probably go to the hotel now. It's not to far from here." It took us about 20 minutes to walk to the hotel from the club. It was a really nice one too. We went up to the room Eddie told us he was in and he let us in.

"I used Ivashkov's credit card to get you all rooms too, but first you have to see the video of their wedding." Eddie said.

"You got it on tape?" Mason yelled.

"Yup. Rose gave me the camera and told me I had to get it on tape to show you since you weren't there. But now I can use it as blackmail. Here, I'll put it on." he plugged the camera into the TV and pressed play. It wasn't as funny as I hoped, but it was still a little funny.

"You know they are going to find out about this tomorrow, and we should be there to see their faces. Or at least put a camera in their room." Christian said.

"I have a key to their room! I asked for it when we were at the reception desk in case something happened to them. Let's give it an hour though, because I don't want to walk into anything that would scar me for life." We waited about 45 minutes before going up to their room. It was big. Lissa, Christian, Eddie and Mason went in. Dimitri and I stayed out in the living room area because we didn't want to see what was in their. I heard laughing, so that just made me even happier that I didn't go in there with them. I shivered at the thought of what they were seeing in there.

"Okay, we are going to sleep here tonight so we can see and hear what they say when they wake up." Lissa said, walking out of the room with the others right behind her.

"Is it that funny?" Dimitri asked.

"Yea, it's hilarious. Good thing you two decided to stay out here. I will never be able to look at them the same way again." Eddie said.

"I can't believe they got married.....Oh my god!" Mason yelled.

"Shhh! You'll wake them up. What's wrong?" Lissa said.

"If they get divorced, Rose gets half of his money! He is the richest person I know"

"Wow. I never thought of that. Do you think they will get a divorce? Maybe they will give married life a try."

"I doubt it. Look, I'm tired, so can we go to sleep now and talk about this tomorrow?" Christian said.

"I agree with him. And all of you will have horrible hangovers tomorrow, and Dimitri and I will have to deal with getting all of you back to the school. So find a place to sleep and lay down." I said. I grabbed the couch before anyone else could. There was a second bedroom in the back that Lissa and Christian took. Dimitri took the other couch and Eddie and Mason slept on the floor. I can't wait to see what Rose's reaction will be.

**Rose's POV**

I woke up with a wicked headache. What happened last night? I don't remember much after the fourth shot of vodka. I tried to sit up, but there was an arm wrapped around me. Oh no. Please don't be who I think it is. I looked over and it was Adrian. And to make it worse, neither of us were wearing clothes. Shit. I must have said that out loud because he started stirring in his sleep. He opened his eyes and looked up at me.

"Good morning little dhampir. Or should I say Mrs. Ivashkov." Mrs. Ivashkov? What? I looked down at my left hand and there was a ring there.

* * *

**This is part one, I will put up part two when I get 10 reviews, not any earlier!!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry...I know I said 10 reviews, but you guys review really fast! And when I had the chapter done my internet wouldn't work so I had to wait until today to update! I am very sorry. You guys already reviewed 14 times!! YAAY!! Thank you so much. Can you get it up to thirty? That will give me more time to finish the next chapter for this and my other stories as well, which I have been neglecting a little bit. If you have any ideas for what should happen next, please tell me! This will only be another chapter or two since I have 2 other stories to tend to. If someone wants to make it a full story, message me and I'll probably let you. xoxo**

Roses POV

I woke up with a wicked headache. What happened last night? I don't remember much after The fourth shot of vodka. I tried to sit up, but there was an arm wrapped around me. Oh no. Please don't be who I think it is. I looked over and it was Adrian. And to make it worse, neither of us were wearing clothes. Shit. I must have said that out loud because he started stirring in his sleep. He opened his eyes and looked up at me. "Good morning little dhampir. Or should I say Mrs. Ivashkov." Mrs. Ivashkov? What? I looked down at my left hand and there was a ring there.

"WHAT THE FUCK??" I yelled. "What happened last night?" I felt close to hysterics. I couldn't be married. Especially to him!

"You got bored when we were at the club, so we left and you said 'hey, let's get married!' So I agreed because I've always wanted to marry you and you know that. After that, we got this room, had some awesome sex and now here we are."

"Wait, someone has to be a witness for the marriage. Who was it?"

"Eddie. He was supposed to keep us from dying, but marriage isn't death so he agreed to be the witness"

"I'm going to kill him! Where is he?" I was yelling now. I grabbed the blanket off the bed and walked out of the room. It was a suite so there had to be food in here somewhere. When I walked into the living room area I was shocked. Dimitri and Stan were sleeping on the couches, and Eddie and Mason were on the floor. I guess Lissa and Christian either got their own room or there was another room in the suite that they took. I walked over to where Eddie was laying and kicked him hard in the stomach. "Wake up asshole! I want you to be awake when I kill you!" He woke up when I kicked him, but when he saw that it was me he jumped up and backed u a bit. I probably looked murderous.

"Rose, don't blame me! You are the one who suggested getting married to him, and I told you that you would regret it! You said that you would deal with it later"

"I was drunk! Other than Lissa, you probably know me the best here! You had to have known that I wouldn't want this! I am going to hurt you so bad you will think that fighting strigoi is a piece of cake!" I lunged at him faster than he thought I could, so I knocked him to the ground. Somehow the blanket stayed wrapped around me while I did this. I punched him in the face and probably gave him a black eye before I felt someone grab me from behind and pull me off of him. I tried to turn around and hit whoever that person was, but they wouldn't let me move. Lissa and Mason went to check on Eddie and make sure I didn't kill him. I looked around and I guess it was Dimitri holding me still, since I couldn't see him anywhere and he was the only one who could hold me back.

"You need to calm down Rose. Go have a shower and get dressed or something." Dimitri said behind me. He pushed me towards the bedroom and I turned to glare at him as I walked into the room. I showered and got dressed, and surprisingly I felt a lot calmer afterwards. I was still angry at Eddie for letting me do that, but I guess I must have been a scary drunk an he didn't want me to kill him. I sighed, and walked into the living room. Eddie was on the couch with an ice-pack against his face, and he was telling Lissa that he didn't want her to heal him. I felt kinda bad now. He looked up at me and moved the ice-pack, and then I felt even worse. He had a huge bruise on his eye. It was dark, and would probably be worse tomorrow.

"I'm sorry Eddie, I really am. It was my fault I got drunk and married, not yours. I shouldn't have hit you...that hard." I grinned sheepishly at him, and he looked at me, shocked.

"Did you just say you are sorry?" I glared at him. "It's alright, I forgive you. I kinda deserved it anyway. But why aren't you killing Adrian? He wasn't nearly as out of it as you were, and he knew just as well as I did that you wouldn't want to marry him, and he still went along with it."

"She can't hurt me, I'm her husband." Adrian yelled from the kitchen.

"Not for long! And if you think one drunken mistake will stop me from kicking your ass, you thought wrong." I yelled back.

"Man, you two fight like an old married couple." Christian said with a smirk. Everyone chuckled at that and I glared at them all.

"I'm glad you guys all think this is so funny." I said, and went into the kitchen to get some food. But Adrian was there. I'm not sure if I would rather talk to him, get food in a restaurant somewhere, or starve. Oh well, I'll suck it up.

"Why are you so upset about this, little dhampir? You are married to the sexy, rich, one-of-a-kind Adrian Ivashkov. I bet I could find hundreds, or even thousands of girls, that would kill to be in your position. Or the position you were in last night." He said the last part with an eyebrow wiggle.

"You're one-of-a-kind, all right. And I'm upset about this because I don't like you like that. You know that"

"Well could you give it a try? How about you try for a month, and if you still feel the same way we will get a divorce. Because I really do love you, even if you hate me saying it." He walked over to me and put his hand on my cheek. "I could make you the happiest person in the world, if you let me." I stared into his gorgeous green eyes and felt tears well up in my own. He really does love me.

"Fine, I'll try, but I can't promise you anything else. And I'm not having sex with you. If you really want me, you will do without."

"That's okay with me. As long as you try, I will be the happiest man to ever walk the earth."

"You really are sweet, Adrian. I don't know why I didn't see that before. I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you." I still had tears in my eyes, and that was so not a Rose Hathaway thing.

"It's okay, I just thought of it as you playing hard to get." he said with a smirk. "I really do love you, little dhampir."

"That's why I'm going to try this. But what are we going to do to Eddie? He does need to be punished." I said with an evil smile.

He chuckled. "I think I will leave that up to you to take care of. Now can you give your husband a kiss?" he said hopefully. I looked into his eyes, and all I saw was love for me, and that's how I made my decision.

I stepped forwards and said, "Well I guess I have to be a loving wife and give my husband what he needs." He leaned down and I stood on my tip-toes, and when our lips met, it was like a million fireworks going off in my body. Maybe we were meant to be. It sure felt like it at that moment. I put my arms around his neck, and he put his around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I felt him run his tongue along my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth for him. It was such a sweet kiss, filled with so much love for each other. What if I could love him? What if I already do?

"See, I told you they might give it a try." I heard Lissa say. I pulled away from Adrian and saw everyone standing in the doorway to the kitchen. I felt my face go hot so I turned around to look for food.

"Aw. Rose, are you blushing? I didn't think I would ever see the day Rose Hathaway blushed." Christian said with a big smirk. I shot daggers at him with my eyes, and he looked scared for a second, before he stood behind Lissa and wrapped his arms around her. He thought she could save him if I wanted to hurt him. Yea right.

"Really Christian? You're hiding from me behind Lissa? No offense Liss, but other than Adrian, you are the least likely person that could physically hurt me in this room"

"Stop trying to change the subject, Rose. Are you actually together now?" Lissa said with a huge smile.

I said "No!" just as Adrian said "Yes!" I glared at him. "Sorry, Rosie Posie, but it's true and you can't deny it."

"Call me Rosie Posie again and I will deny you everything."

"You already said no sex, so what else is there to deny?"

"Kissing, touching, anything that involves us...how does that sound"

"That's just cruel. Can I still call you little dhampir? You didn't seem to mind that. Or I could just call you sexy. That suits you really well"

"Shut up and go get me something good to eat! There isn't any food here! Why have a kitchen with no food? Makes no sense to me." I grumbled.

"Anything for you, little dhampir. I'll go call room service. The rest of you can go find your own food"

"Lissa, we don't sound like them, do we? I don't think we do, since we aren't married." Christian said.

"You are hilarious, Flame Boy. Now go away, before I make you"

"You couldn't hurt me Rose. I have my fire magic, remember?" he smirked. I decided to see what he could really do so I ran towards him. I was about a meter away from him when he set me on fire. I stopped for a second, before I realized it was one of the tricks he learned where you are on fire, but won't get hurt. I grinned at him and I thought I saw him say "shit", but I couldn't hear it.

"Come on, Pyro. You can do better than this." I was close enough to him now that I just jumped at him. The fire went away instantly, since he turned around and tried to run away from me. "Nice try." I said as I tackled him to the ground. I had him in a headlock in about five seconds. "How does it feel to be taken down by a girl? Even after you used your magic on me? Not too good huh?"

"Not at all. Now I know what all the dhampir guys, and a lot of moroi guys, feel like on a daily basis"

"Yea, welcome to the club, Ozera." Eddie said.

"You didn't stand a chance. She could take down Eddie and I at the same time. She has done it many times. She can even beat Belikov." Mason snickered.

"So you all admit I am completely bad ass and you will help spread around the fact that I took down Pyro, magic and all, in less than ten seconds?" I said, looking around at everyone.

"My pleasure. It will make me look good for hanging out with the most bad ass girl living." Eddie said.

"You are such a suck up. Grow some balls, dude." Mason said to him.

"Both of you shut up. We have to start going back to the academy soon, so go get something to eat somewhere other than here unless you want Rose to kick your ass. Rose, can you tell Adrian to get a plane ready sometime early this afternoon?" Stan said.

"I'll ask. But you guys go away. You're all bugging the hell out of me and I have a big headache already."

"Fine, we'll leave. But can you two try and keep your pants on long enough to get back to school? We wouldn't want to miss the plane, and you guys may take a while." Eddie said, laughing at me. I grabbed something off the counter, a kettle, and whipped it at his head. He ducked, and it hit Christian in the shoulder instead.

"Ow! What the hell Rose!" Christian said.

"Blame Eddie. Now go away." I grumbled while I walked into the living room area. I heard them all talking and the door close.

Yes! They're all gone. I layed back on the couch and was almost asleep when someone woke me up.  
"Hey little dhampir, you sure know how to clear a room. Or did you kill them all? If you did, nice job covering up the evidence. I don't see a single thing out of place except a kettle on the floor. Why is it there anyway?" Adrian said.

"Eddie was bugging me. Stan wanted to know if you could get a plane for us to get back to the academy sometime this afternoon"

"Of course I can. I'll call them now, and then the food will probably be here"

"I hope so. I'm hungry"

"I am too, after last night. But it was definitely worth it."

"You really aren't good at this whole husband thing, you know that right? You're supposed to be all 'yes dear,' and 'anything you want dear.' But no. You like to try and make me angry. Not good when I already have a headache"

"Yes dear. Anything you say dear." He said sarcastically, walking into the bedroom to make the call. I just layed back down on the couch. Christian was right, and that isn't something I will say often. We do fight like an old married couple. Shit. This can't be good. Oh well, we have always been like this so it's not that big of a change. Except for the fact that we're married. "Rose, I got us a plane for one. So if we eat now, we will have time to do a little shopping before we leave, since it's only 10."

"Really? It's only 10? No wonder I'm so tired." There was knock at the door, probably the food, and Adrian went to get it. When he came back he had a rolling tray with a bunch of plates on it. "What the hell is all of that?" I asked him.

"I didn't now what you wanted, but I know you like to eat a lot so I got bacon, sausages, toast, hash browns, scrambled eggs, fried eggs, fruit, pancakes, french toast, cookies, donuts, muffins, croissants, orange juice, apple juice, and milk. If you want something else just tell me and I will call down and ask them for it." He did all of this for me? Well, he didn't do it, but I guess it's the thought that counts.

"Thanks Adrian. I don't think I will need anything else though. This is a lot of food, even for me"

We ate together, talking and watching TV. We can actually get along if we try, and it's almost as fun as fighting. When we were done, we called everyone else and met up outside the hotel. All of our stuff was in the limo from last night, and we went shopping. Lissa and I got lot of clothes, and Adrian payed for all of mine. It was great! We got on the plane on time, and I sat beside Lissa on the way back. Christian didn't look too happy about it, but I glared at him and he walked away. We talked about our weekend, or what we could remember of it, and decided not to let anyone at the academy know where we were or what we did. We told everyone else in the plane that we weren't going to tell anyone about it, especially the wedding, and they all agreed. Adrian looked a little sad, but that's probably because he wants to tell everyone he is married to me.

I was really happy to be home. When we got off the plane, I grabbed my stuff and went to my room right after saying a quick goodbye to everyone. I had a shower and got changed into some comfy pajamas, and watched some movie that was on TV. I herd a knock on my door, and went to go get it.

"Hey, Liss. What's up?" I asked her.

"Uh, well you may want to come see this." She looked really nervous, and I could feel nervousness and guilt through the bond. This was bad.

"What happened?"

"I..uh...it would be better to show you. Please come. You don't even have to get dressed if you don't want to." This was getting suspicious.

"Okay, fine. Just let me put my hair up." I did that, and followed her out of my room and the dorm. We were walking towards the dining hall.

She paused outside of the doors. "Please don't kill me! It wasn't me at all. I tried to stop it, but I was too late"

"What the hell are you talking about"

"Go look for yourself." She cringed away from me. I opened the doors and walked in. There were a lot of people crowded around so I had to push my way through them. They were laughing, and I heard something, but wasn't sure what it was. When I got to the front, I froze. It was a video on a laptop of Adrian and I getting married, and Eddie, Mason and Christian were beside it laughing their asses off.

"You. Are. Dead." I growled at them. They straightened up to look at me, and their eyes were filled with fear. "Run now so you have a chance to live."

**OOOOOHHHH!!!!!! Sorry. Had to end it there. Please read the top AN if you didn't...it's very important!! And I apologize again.**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay...so there is one more part to this story, and then it is finished. I'm sorry this has taken so long to get up, but I have had a long list of books to read. I just finished 3 books and finished 2 chapters for my stories all in 3 days. I think that is pretty awesome. But we have been pulling up our carpets to get hardwood, so I have been packing stuff up and cleaning too. I'm sorry and I promise to get the next chapter up sooner.

Previously on Vegas, Baby;

I opened the doors and walked in. There were a lot of people crowded around so I had to push my way through them. They were laughing, and I heard something, but wasn't sure what it was. When I got to the front, I froze.

It was a video on a laptop of Adrian and I getting married, and Eddie, Mason and Christian were beside it laughing their asses off.

"You. Are. Dead." I growled at them. They straightened up to look at me, and their eyes were filled with fear. "Run now so you have a chance to live."

They turned and ran and I gave them a few seconds, and people were backing away from me, realizing that I was about to kill someone. Maybe I will spare their lives, but they will be in pain for a very long time.

I decided I waited long enough and ran after them. I wasn't sure where they would go, but I was thinking it was either to find Lissa and try to get her to save them from me, somewhere there are a lot of guardians (not that they could stop me from my mission), or they were really stupid and went to hide somewhere like the forest. I'll check Lissa through the bond first.

I stopped running and let my mind slip into her head. She was on her way to the church, presumably the attic. She was almost there when Christian ran up behind her and pulled her into the church doors. Eddie and Mason were nowhere to be seen, so I guess they outran him. "Rose?" Lissa asked him.

"Yea! Was it you who brought her there?" Lissa nodded to him. "Well you just sentenced me to death! She caught us laughing at it, and everyone saw. She gave us a few seconds to run, but she could be anywhere by now! I told Eddie and Mason to go to Adrian's since that would be the last place she would look for them. You have to save me from her!" he was looking at her with pleading eyes. He was such a baby.

I pulled out of her head. I will get Christian later, for now I will get the other two. They will be harder to hurt, but I was so angry at them right now I'm sure I could even kick Dimitri's ass.

I took off running for the guest housing. It didn't take me very long to get there, since I had been running more during practice with Dimitri and I was full of anger. Why the hell would they show that to everyone? Eddie was going to die. And it is going to be a very painful death.

I contemplated ways to kill him on my way up the stairs. I would use a cheese grater on him, then pour lemon juice on the wounds. Or I could tie him up and make him listen to bagpipe music until he wants to kill himself. I like the first one better.

I got to the door and thought about how to do this. I could knock calmly and they might not think it's me and open the door, I could knock loudly and scare the shit out of them, or I could break down the door and go in forcefully. I'm going to go with knocking the door down.

I stood back, and with as much force and I could muster, kicked in the door. It swung off its hinges and opened. I stepped in and saw the three boys jump up from the couch. I must have looked murderous because when they saw me they started screaming.

EPOV

We were sitting on the plane for what felt like forever. I was sitting next to Mason, and he was still a little hungover from the night before. I didn't drink too much, so all I had was a light headache.

"Hey guys!" Lissa said from a few rows behind us.

"Yea?" Everyone said.

"We all have to promise not to tell anyone at school about what happened this weekend. Especially about Rose and Adrian. I just wanted to let you know."

"But that's no fun! Why can't we? They decided to go along with the marriage anyway." I said.

"That doesn't matter. People will just say stuff about me being a blood whore or using him for his money. I really don't need that." Rose said. I glanced at Adrian and he looked really sad. He probably wants to tell everyone that they are married.

"Fine. We won't say a word. I promise." Mason said.

"Same with me." I grumbled.

"Good." Lissa said, and they turned back towards each other and stared talking again. Girls.

"Well this sucks." I said.

"Not really. I have a plan!" Mason said.

"Will this plan make Rose kill us?" I asked.

"She might, but did you hear what I promised her? I said I wouldn't say a word, and you said the same. So, if we don't say anything then we don't go back on our promises!"

"How are we going to tell people without saying anything?"

"Easy! You have the video, just start playing it in the dining hall or something, and then you won't have to say anything."

"That's genius! How could I not have thought of that?" I exclaimed. Some people looked over, but Rose didn't hear. Thank god.

"Well I guess I'm the smarter one, huh?"

"Shut up, Mase. If we do this, it would get her back for all the times she has embarrassed us in class by beating us up! It's perfect!"

"Yup! But one problem; if she finds out we are planning this she may kill us. She will definitely try to kill us if she finds out after we do it. So are you willing to put your life on the line to do this, Eddie?"

"Of course-"

"What are you talking about?" Christian said, peeking around from the seat in front of us. Could we tell him? I think we can. He would do a lot to make fun of Rose.

"We are planning on showing the video of Rose and Adrian getting married in the dining hall later. Want to help us?" I asked him.

"Yes. This is why you were talking about loosing your lives?" I nodded. "Well it's a great way to die. I'm in."

We spent the rest of the plane ride thinking of where, when and how we were going to do this. It's going to be awesome!

When we landed at the school a few hours later, and Rose left really quickly with all of her stuff. The three of us grabbed our bags and started going to Christians dorm, because that is the least likely spot Rose could find us.

"What are you guys planning on doing?" Lissa asked. Shit.

"What are you talking about?" Mason asked her.

"I'm talking about the fact that you guys were talking really secretively on the plane, and now you are all going somewhere together. You know what? I don't want to know, but if you go and do something stupid I'm not helping you out after." We all looked at her questioningly, and she just grabbed her bags and walked to her dorm.

"Well I guess we can't go to her when we are trying to outrun death." Christian said.

"Oh well. We'll find a way to survive this. Let's go to your room and we can put this plan into action!" I said. We went back to his room, and I got my laptop and camera out. I uploaded a few copies of the video so she couldn't delete them all, and I also had it on my camera still. I felt like a ninja.

A while later we went down to the dining hall, and there were a lot of people there. Good. More people to witness this. We went over to a table close to the middle of the room and turned on the computer. I stood up on the table and tried to get everyones attention.

"If you want to see the funniest video ever, taken by yours truly, then I suggest you find a place around the laptop and prepare to laugh." I got down off the table and people came swarming around us. Lissa was there too, and I think she knw what we were doing.

"Guys, she is going to kill you if you show this."

"We know. We thought we would have a little fun before we died though."

"Well, like I said earlier, I'm not going to be here to fix everything." She walked away. She already saw the video anyway.

"Here we go." Mason said, starting the video. It started in the lobby of the wedding chapel, and went to the actual ceremony, if that's what you would call it. Everyone was shocked and some were laughing a lot. It was just at the part where Adrian was about to kiss Rose when I heard gasps and more laughter. Christian, Mason and I were standing beside the laptop laughing with everyone else, and we all looked up when we saw people being pushed away. Oh shit shit shit. It was Rose, and she looked pissed.

"You. Are. Dead. Run now so you have a chance to live." she growled at us. We can take a hint. The three of us turned and ran out of there as fast as we could.

"Where do we go now? She is going to murder us! And she'll make it painful now!" Mason yelled.

"I know! We can go to Adrian's room! She would never think that we would go there. It's perfect!" I said.

"I'm not going with you guys. I think I'll go find Lissa. Maybe she can save me!" Christian said. I was surprised, because he looked a little frightened. But I don't think Lissa is going to save him now. Sucks to be him. We have Adrian! Hopefully.

We took off in a sprint to the guest housing, and we ran up to his room. I knocked frantically on the door, hoping he was actually there. He opened the door a few minutes later, and we pushed him out of the way to get in. "What are you doing here?" he mumbled. It sounded like he just woke up. He must have went straight to bed when we got back.

"Rose is trying to kill us!" Mason yelled.

"What did you do to her? And why come here?"

"Um...well we kinda showed the video of you two getting married in front of almost the whole school and she walked in while it was going. And we came here because it's the least likely place she would look for us." I said. "Can we please hide here for a while?"

"Sure. Want a drink?"

"Some water would be great. We just sprinted across half the school."

"Well at least now we don't have to hide it. Now everyone knows!" He must be a little drunk too, or the spirit craziness is messing with his head.

We sat down on the couch and he turned on the TV. He had a lot of channels. We ended up watching a football game. We were really getting into it when we heard a huge slam. We all jumped up and looked at the door. It was Rose, and she looked angry. We started yelling and looking for a way out. We could trap her inside somehow and run out the front door, but that would be hard to do since she kicked in the door.

"You thought I wouldn't find you here? Well you thought wrong. What the hell is wrong with you?" She yelled.

"Uh...um...we thought it would be better for yours and Adrian's futures. Because now you don't have to hide your relationship. So you should be thanking us." Mason said. That's it. I'm getting a new best friend.

"Thanking you? Really? Now everybody is just going to say I'm a fucking blood whore and I'm using him for his money! I can't believe you would do this to me." She didn't just look angry anymore. She almost looked like she would cry, and that is something I have never seen her do. This is worse than I thought.

"We're sorry Rose. We can go tell everyone it was a joke if you want." I said, trying to stop her from crying. I don't know what I would do if she started doing that.

She let out a small, humorless laugh. "You really think that would work? Then you are dumber than I thought. And that was pretty dumb. I don't think you could ever make up for this." Oh no. Here come the tears.

"Please don't cry! Be angry as hell at us and beat us up or something! Anything other than this!" I said.

She just looked at us and turned around, but not before I saw the tears fall. Now I feel like an ass hole. But it was Eddies idea.

The three of us were just standing there in shock. None of us has ever seen Rose cry. I don't think she ever has.

"Well I'm going after her. You guys can stand there and do nothing, or you can go find a way to make her feel better. I have never seen her like this. He aura went from all red and black to dark blues and grays. She was really upset." Adrian said before he ran after her.

"I can't believe we made her cry." Mason said.

"I know. In all the years I have known her she has never cried. This is really bad. How the hell are we going to fix this?"

"I don't know if we can. We can make fools of ourselves or try and tell people it was all a joke and they didn't really get married, but I don't think that will fix things."

"You know what?" I asked. "We are going to find a way to make this up to her, even if we have to be her slave for a month!"

"Shit, this is going to be hard. Aren't you glad you listened to my plan now?"

"Yea, I'm ecstatic."

If you have any ideas for what should happen at the end, tell me and I'll see if I can put it in here. 


End file.
